The Guardian Games
by I'm insane and proud
Summary: Japan fell apart.A few years after, there was a hearts egg break out,causing an uprising.Because of the uprising the capitol began a game called The Guardian games.In these games 33, 12 to 18 year old fight for thier lives.What happens when Amu is picked.
1. Chapter 1

"Amu, wake up. It's recruiting day."

My eyes opened slightly to see my mother hovering over my bed. She wore a worried look, as if the world could end at any minute. Today is Recruiting day, for thirty-three twelve to eighteen year olds the world would end.

I live in the country of Tokyo. You'll probably tell me that's a city, not a country. Well you'd be right, if you had said it a hundred years. But that was before the war, before Japan became Tokyo, before everyone found out about guardian characters, before the games, before…everything.

Today's the day everyone, except those who live in the capitol, dread, but are forced to treat like a holiday. Today is the day the capitol chooses who will participate in the death match known as the Guardian Games. It all started the day the hearts egg outbreak started. Even though I wasn't even born yet, I remember it like it was yesterday.

Nobody knows how or why it happened, but hundreds of twelve to eighteen year olds were realizing their dreams thus laying guardian eggs. While they were realizing their dreams, everyone else was realizing that the capitol had too much power. The people of the fourteen districts were so outraged, they went against the capitol. Thirteen of the districts were defeated and the fourteenth was obliterated. In result of the rebellion, the Guardian games were born.

The capitol blamed the rebellion on the hearts egg outbreak. That's why the Guardian games are for thirteen-twelve to eighteen year olds who bear guardian characters. Each year on a day known as Recruiting Day ,the whole population of the country, Tokyo , witnesses thirty-two innocent twelve to eighteen year old guardian bearers be chosen to participate in a fight for their lives.

I've realized that all the capitol is saying is, "We have so much power, that we can make your children kill each other and their dreams."

I trudged to my closet and grabbed my old school uniform. I slipped on my uniform and my guardian cape. All character bearers have to wear the capes to identify themselves at Recruiting Day, girl character bearers are to wear a red cape and boy character bearers are to wear a blue one, but there are very few who wear a purple black capes. Girls who's Guardian characters have been marked with an 'X', but they can still character transform with them have purple capes and boys with guardian characters of which character transform although they have been marked with an 'X' wear black capes.

As I walked to my dresser my guardian characters floated over to me.

"Amu-Chan, there is no need to worry. There are thousands of other names," Ran said

"Yes, I know. But I'm seventeen now, that means my name should only be in the bowl five times, but times five by four and add the amount of times my name has been added for supplies kits"

How many times your name is entered in the bowl is based on age, amount of guardian characters, and supply kits.

Supply kits are needed for the poorest districts. I live in district Seiyo, which was once a town called Seiyo. What was once a beautiful town is now a poor house. Because of this we need supplies like medicine, food, clothes One supply kits supplies one person with basic necessities, like food, clothes, etcetera. The only way for the capitol to give us these necessities is for us to put our name in the bowl four more times in exchange for one supply kit. I entered for four supply kits, one for each of the members in my family, resulting in my name going in the bowl sixteen more times.

By the age of seventeen your name is entered five times. Then times that by four, the number of guardian characters I have. Before I even enter for supply kits my name is in the bowl twenty times. Not add the sixteen to twenty. My name is in the bowl thirty-six times this year.

"Amu- chan it'll be okay. Remember Alyssa, the American girl who moved seven years ago? She has five guardian characters," Dia attempted to calm me down.

"Yeah, and there's other kids like her, but look at age and if they need supply kits.

"Breakfast," my mother called.

I walked in to the kitchen and sat at the wobbly table. I ate breakfast in silence worrying that I will be chosen for the games.

After breakfast, I walked into my room and sat on the bed.

"Amu, it's eight, o, clock. We have to head to the square."

I rose from my bed as my guardian characters, Ran, Mike, Su, and Dia sat in their eggs. I placed the eggs in my bag and headed to the front door. I waited at the door as my mother dressed my little sister Ami. My dad ran around the house taking pictures of everything I owned.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking pictures of all your memories for you to take with you to the Capital."

" We don't even know if I'm going to be in the games and if I am I can't bring a pound of pictures with me," I complained.

Then my mom walked down stairs with Ami.

As we walked to the square I took in my surroundings. Everywhere we turned there were people crying. Recruiting day hasn't even officially started and they're crying. I suddenly felt bad for the families of the thirty-three kids that were about to be chosen. At the start of the games they have to worry and wonder if their kid will survive. Then at the end thirty-two families will be grieving over the loss of their child.

When we arrived as the square, I stared at the kids lining up in six neat lines. Which line is based on how many guardian characters you have. I walked over to the four guardian character line and waited for the lines to fill in. After everyone filed in their lines, Recruiting day began.


	2. Chapter 2

Kukai pov

I sat at the table staring at my breakfast as the front door swung open and in walked my brother, Kikai. Kikai's my twin brother Right behind Kikai, was his best friend, who he insists is only his friend, Alyssa. She had moved here from America when she was ten. I suppose when she moved, the hearts out break had very quickly came and left, because by time Alyssa had reached her seventeenth birthday this year, she had five guardian characters, four of them marked with an 'X'.

"Morning," Kikai said stealing my toast.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"You weren't eating it."

"Oh, go make out with your girlfriend," I teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to stare at the plate.

"Eat it or I will," my guardian character, Daichi threatened.

"Fine, you can have it. I can't eat anything," I admitted as I stood up and walked to my room.

"Dude, calm down. Your seventeen and you only have me as a guardian character. Your names is in there less than anyone else in this town," Daichi attempted to cheer me up.

"Yeah, but the only reason that is, is because Alyssa entered her name in the drawing extra times so we all have supply kits. She doesn't even live here. It's only her and her mom living in their house."

"You know the only reason she does that is because of Kikai. They're the reason there's food on the table," Daichi explained.

" I know that, I would hunt too. But they refuse to let me," I said.

"They do that because they know and you know that they shouldn't be beyond the fence. But they somehow get over it and back without getting caught. If they are caught they'll be ...you know."

They'd be killed. I knew that for a fact, but that's why I want to go hunting with them. If there was something to happen to either one of them, the other would probably crawl under a rock for all eternity. Then what? This family would probably be living off supply kits for the rest of our lives.

"Kukai, lets go. We can't be late," Alyssa insisted, slipping on her purple cape.

"You guys are actually going this year? Why?" I questioned them.

Kikai answered immediately, "Alyssa's name is in the bowl way too many times this year. If she gets picked and she's not there, we're all dead."

We walked the streets in silence and before we knew it we had arrived at the square, just in time for recruiting to start.

The ceremony started exactly the same as always, they say some crap about how it all began and then _she_ would walk on stage…

The long blond pigtails, familiar purple eyes, it was none other than everyone's favorite girl, Utau Hoshina. She's the only girl who could have a hundred guardian characters and never get picked to compete in the ?Cause her name isn't in the bowl and it never will be.

"Morning everybody!" She announced into the microphone. All the guys around me simultaneously sighed, "Morning Utau."

I rolled my eyes. Utau was Tokyo's sweet heart and everyone wanted her. There wasn't anything particularly interesting about her, her presence just made everyone worship her. Everyone but My family and I had decided Utau was the best thing since pie! And you and I both know pie is amazing. My family just didn't find Utau all that great…

"Anyway, lets get this Recruiting Day on the rode!" Utau gracefully moved towards the girls name bowl and stuck her hand inside,she pulled out the name and read it aloud, "YayaYuiki, age fifteteen, one guardian character."

A short girl with brownish orange hair pushed her way through the line, pushing through the line, glancing at me as she passed by and stepped onto the stage.

"Now before I choose the next recruit I'd like to say that this year, president says there will be a big twist!Not even the mayors know about it!"

I year they say there will be a 'big twist' and yet all them are pretty small. Utau pratically skipped over to the other bowl,pushing her hand in and pulling out the name, "Takuya Nakagura, age twelve, one guardian character"

Kikai's eyes faltered, "I know that kid," I looked him strangely, "he's a time they'd show something to an older grade, he was the first one to go...Now I'll probably never see him grow up and become the great magician I know he would have probably been..."

We turned back at the stage just in time for Utau to call the next name and when she did I swear I heard Kikai's heart stop...


	3. Chapter 3

Rima pov

" Alyssa Blainley, age 17, five guardian characters. Purple cape!" Utau Hoshina called out. As soon as she did something happened to the guy behind me. He wasn't moving, wasn't saying a word, I don't even think he was breathing.

A girl with black hair and a dark purple cape draped around her shoulders, shuffled through the crowds and onto the stage. She looked so innocent, at 17, thats hard to do. But everyone knew she wasn't anywhere near innocent. She was a threat to everyone in the games, she had five guardians and one or more of them had been marked with an 'X'. So unless she was dumb as hell, she'd be one of the people left after the blood bath.

After Alyssa walked on stage, Utau called the next name and she gasped a bit as she did," Ikuto Tsukiyomi, age 18, one3 guardian character." Ikuto was the guy standing two people ahead of me, he pushed past the people ahead of him and he jumped on stage. The entire time he moved, Utau's eyes followed him ,carefully, as if trying not to be noticed.

Utau's breath labored as she continued to call names. Among the called were Mifuyu, Torii, a girl i had met in school when i was younger. She was a really talented snowboarder from the mountain region. The next name was extremely familiar to me, i just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, age 17, one guardian character." A boy with purple hair pushed past me and i barely saw his face, but i quickly remembered who he was.

***flashback***

I was twelve years old and i had just found out my older brother had been taken to the capitol and i'd never able to see him again. I was so upset that i just ran, I'm short so when i want to run i can run fast. The thing i was im not very coordinated, so i fell into a hole. I sat in the hole and cried, not even bothering to try and get out. I wanted to sit in that hole forever. I had lost my best friend and my brother to the capitol. I looked up and through my blurry vision, i could barely make out a large hole in the wall of the hole i was sitting in. It was large enough for me to crawl through. So on all fours, i slowly shimmied through the hole that was being slightly stretched as I wiggled through it. The tunnel I was crawling through seemed extremely long. But I soon saw a light, signaling i was almost to the end of the tunnel. I crawled through the opening and stood up, dusting myself off. As I looked up, I gasped. I was outside the fence. Someone had figured out how to dig under the plates of the fence; and it had to had been someone small because the tunnel couldn't even fit a tall 13 year old let alone an adult.

"Who could've been so good at math, they could've calculated how far they'd have to dig, to get under the plates, not to mention how deep..." I pondered.

"That would be me, with the help of my friend Kairi." A boys voice came from behind me.

I spun around quickly to face him. He had purple hair and brownish eyes. " How'd you find my tunnel?"

" Um,I-" i stuttered, "Well, i was crying and running; and i just sorta fell in..."

"...Why were you crying?" He asked.

"The c-capitol took my brother..."

"Why would they do that? Can they even do that?"

" Of course they can! They can do whatever they want and no one can stop them because they're the capitol!"

"Shhhh! Are you crazy? If you're to loud, they'll catch us, shoot us, kill us. Look, I dont know who you are, but I don't want you to get hurt. I have this strange urge to protect you."

"W-well, I'm Rima Mashiro..."

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, nice to meet you Rima."

I nodded, "You too."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, just crawl through the tunnel."

I nodded again, "Okay, Nagihiko."

***End Flashback***

But soon, Nagihiko stopped being there when I went through the tunnel. So I just stopped going...

" Nagihiko..." I whispered.

He turned slightly and smiled at me, " Nice to see you again, Rima." Nagihiko walked on stage and sat with the other recruits.

"The next recruit is Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, age 15, one guardian character."

I gasped, "No, not her..."

I knew Lulu, at times she could be heartless and the games was one of her favorite things to watch. She cheered for the most ruthless players and laughed when the cracking of the eggs happens at the end of each day during the days of the games. Now Lulu's going to be a real contender in this game and if I want to ever be able to talk to Nagihiko ever again, I had to hope Lulu died in the bloodbath...But how could I hope the death of someones daughter just for my benefit. Even if I did want to see Nagihiko again he did stop going through the tunnel when he promised me he'd be there. I should hate him instead of Lulu, but it was hard to dislike Nagihiko. He was there for me when I lost the one person I could really talk to. But then again he left me alone behind the fence.

Lulu pushed past me, smirking, the ruby necklace dangling from her neck. The necklace is what makes her so lethal. Without it, Lulu's usually very calm and she even drinks tea with her guardian character Nana, but with that necklace, she can be anything but nice and calm.

As Lulu walked on stage, Utau pulled out the next name, "Kukai Souma, age 17, one guardian character." And yet again the guy behind me stops everything. Stop breathing, he stops talking, he's not doing anything. A guy pushes past me and I recognize him from when my parents would take me to other regions once in a while. He was a really good soccer player, one of the best of his school. Kukai walked on stage and sat with the others.

Then President Hoshina, Utau's father, walks to Utau and takes the microphone from her, "Remember, when Utau here, told you all of a certain twist in the games. Well now I'd like to tell you that twist. For the first time ever, someone from the capitol will be going into the games."

Everyone, including me, stared wide eyed. Then President Hoshina said the one thing no one was prepared to hear.

"And that recruits is none other than, Utau Hoshina!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Tadase Pov**

That's when all time seemed to stop. No one said anything, did anything, moved, everyone just stood still and stared at President Hoshina. If what we had all thought we heard was really what we heard, the president had just put his own daughter in a death match that she will most likely not make it out of.

The stage was dead silent, but the crowd soon erupted into cheers. This was a victory to them, that the capital wasn't exempt from the games. They weren't immune to the torture that all the other districts were going through. The Capital probably didn't realize it when they decided upon this, but they've just given the districts some kind of hope.

Everyone turned their heads towards Utau who was standing next to her father, her eyes wide, "O-oh, I-I uh suppose I should, go stand with the other recruits." She slowly walked over to the other girls on stage as everyone's eyes followed her.

President Hoshina continue calling names, I tried to block it out until two names were called that made me feel as if I was suffocating. "Our next girl is Amu Hinamori, four guardian characters and the next boy is Tadase Hotori, one guardian character."

Why her? Why this? Why now?

Amu Hinamori was a girl I went to school with, we had childhood crushes on each other but later decided that we should just be friends seeing that our feelings for each other that way were fading when I had to move. But we were best friends. Until she found out I had moved to a town just outside of the Capital, the second richest district in Tokyo. I still think of her as my best friend though. I stand there for a bit, before someone pushes me forward and out of the line. Shaking slightly, I walked on to the stage, watching Amu walk form the corner of my eye.

Would I really have to kill her? Maybe someone else will….

The rest of the ceremony went rather quickly more name were called, and then a very peculiar name was called, I had heard it before I just didn't know where.

"Rima Mashiro, one guardian character."

A short blonde girl who was standing a few people ahead of me in the line made her way towards the stage. A few more names are called, but I'm blocking them out, stealing a glance at Amu every so often. I'm not sure if she's paying attention or not, but her face is blank. Like she's tired of just standing there.

Before I know it, President Hoshina speaks again but has stopped calling names, "And those are this year's Guardian Games recruits!" Everyone claps but you can hear a few sobs. A keeper walks on stage and instructs us where we'll be going from here. We all know where we're going, though. The first sign that this isn't a horrible nightmare, that you will indeed be in the games. The Holding Rooms.

**Utau Pov**

This can't be happening. There's no way I'm being lead to the holding room. They're probably just leading me to my room where I can relax and a look-alike may take my place. My father wouldn't dare put me in these horrendous games. Instead of leading me to the staircase and to my room, the keeper pushes me into one of the holding rooms and leaves, closing the door behind them.

"Iru, Eru…come on out." The two guardian eggs hooked to my belt pop open and my guardian characters float out.

"Utau, what's going on? This is the holding room! You're father wasn't serious, right?" Eru's frantic voice was a hint that she was about to panic. Iru rolled her eyes at Eru,

"Of course he wasn't serious, he wouldn't put his only daughter in the Graveyard games."

I muttered, "Guardian Games." Iru shook her head,

"Well after these games that arena becomes a graveyard."

"And actually I'm starting to think-" As the door opened, Iru and Eru flew under the couch and my father walked in, shutting the door behind himself.

"Hello Utau, how are you feeling on this fine day?" He smiled at me and I scowled.

"Father, did you really mean it? Am I a recruit?"

My father shook his head and I let out a sigh of relief before he said, "Of course I meant it, Utau. I can't lie to my people. What kind of president would I be if I didn't abide by the same laws my people follow?"

"I dunno, but you'd be a good father!"

"Don't worry Utau, you're my daughter, tons of people will sponsor you."

"You mean you're not going to rig it?"

"Of course not ,Utau. That would also be lying to the people. I really can't do that."

I screamed, "What if I die!"

"Utau, as I said, many will sponsor you. You'll get supplies without even nearing the embryo."

The embryo is what some people think of as the real beginning of the games. It was the scene of the shell shatting. In the middle of the game stadium is a gigantic egg. It cracks, the top shatters and inside is supplies and weapons. Recruits go after as much stuff as possible, but going for It is dangerous and usually gets a lot of recruits killed.

"Now I must go. I have to get my game day suit dry cleaned. My father turned away from me and left.

Eru and Iru rolled out from under the chair and Eru was shivering, " Utau! We're gonna die out there! We'll never make it!"

"Eru shut up! The last thing we need is for her to panic."

"The winners of the games have been overly confident of their dreams or completely ruthless. I'm neither of those."

We sit in silence before there's a knock at the door and one of the keepers walks in, "The car is here to take you to the train station."

**Nagihiko POV**

The room was quiet. The heater didn't even groan from overheating. But what did I expect this was a government building. No one's coming to see me. No family, no friends, no one. The capital took all of that from me.

My mother was a great dancer as was my father. They traveled to the capitol to entertain the strange people there. It kept us living well. It didn't pay well enough to buy a house in the capitol, but enough that we were one of the richer people in our district. One day, they had gone to the capitol to perform at a party. But one of the men there had too much to drink….He violated mother….over and over again. My mother was beautiful and truthful, any one could trust her but she was still from one of the lower districts. So when she reported it to the police, they didn't believe her. It was a wealthy capitol man's word against hers and she was charged for filing false allegations to start trouble in the capitol. The so called perfect city. For this she was given the death penalty. My father went insane soon after she was killed and the locked him away in one of the asylums. I then vowed to be an amazing dancer. Just like they were.

I had one friend and now the capitol was taking her from me too. Rima Mashiro, I don't think she knows how much she's impacted how I look at things, especially the capitol. I had told her the story of my parents as she had told me the story of her brother. Before the capitol was something I just despised but after she had told me what they had done to her, the capitol made me sick.

None of that mattered now though. The capitol was going to have the only other person who ever really listened to me slaughtered by people she probably knows.

"Nagihiko," Temari floated out of her egg, "don't you think you're worrying too much?"

"Well no Temari, because I could die within the next week."

"Why was your name in the bowl so many times? You can support yourself?"

Rythym tumbled out of his egg, "He did it so, 'she' wouldn't be picked. Look how that turned out.

"Shut up, Rythym," I seethed.

Temari sighed, "Well we better get back in the egg. I think a keeper will be here soon. I sighed and nodded running my fingers over the chair's arm rest. There's a knock on the door and I know I'm one step closer to me certain death.

**Alyssa POV**

I sat uncomfortably on the couch in my holding room. I tried calming myself, curling and uncurling my toes. I'm too jittery to think or breathe properly. Kikai has been my best friend since I moved here, but now I'm in this fight for my life and one of my opponents is Kikai's little brother. Would Kikai rather his brother come home…?

I start worrying about other things. What if the stadium doesn't have a forest? I'd be dead for sure. There's a knock at the door and my mother walks in, her cheeks are tear stained. She hugs me tightly before kissing my forehead. I ask if she's giving me my item to take with me into the games to remind me of home. She shakes her head and explains that Kikai is bringing it. Crying again, she leaves and I sit quietly until there's another knock on the door and Kikai walks in.

"Hey," I whisper.

He frowns, then speaks, "We shouldn't have put that you had five guardian characters on the supply kit form…It just risked your life even more."

"You should be with your brother…"

"I've visited him already…Alyssa please form some sort of an alliance with him. That's all I can ask of you after everything you've done for our family."

I nodded, "Of course, Kikai."

"Good, now listen, don't touch the embryo. The shell shattering is just too vicious, don't go near it. Now food will not be easy to get and neither will water unless there's a river. We'll figure it out when you're in the stadium."

"Kikai, what if there isn't a forest?"

"There will always be a forest. Without out too many recruits would freeze to death for lack of fire starting materials. That's not good television. They'll always have some source of wood.

"Now think, it's just like hunting, but using you're guardian characters instead of a knife. You're one of the greatest hunters I know."

I shake my head, "I can't hurt people. They think, they're armed."

"And they make mistakes. You'll be fine, Alyssa. Now before they come, here."

He hand's me Daisuke's egg, "Be careful, and whatever you do, don't become to close with your opening ceremonies partner. Now I'm going to give you something. Don't look at it until you're worried you won't make it."

I nod and he hands me a folded paper.

I go to say something but the keepers barge in, Kikai begs for more time but they pull him from me before saying that the car is here to take me to the train station. Before they're out of range, I scream to Kikai, "Don't let my mom starve! I'll protect him!"

Five minutes later, I'm taken from the holding room to the car park. One by one all of the other tributes are lead into separate cars. The recruits use to travel to the station by bus or a limo but that was before a few years back when one of the recruits used the ten minute drive to the train to kill two of the other recruits.

I sit quietly, looking around curiously. No one in Seiyo had been in a car. We couldn't afford them. As I'm driven to the station I mentally hope that someone will kill Kukai before I have to make the choice to kill him or not.

**Amu POV**

Oh, how I hate recruiting day. I use to pity recruits as soon as they entered the arena, because there was no doubt that only one them was leaving. But I now pity them as soon as they reach the train station. There are cameras swarming everywhere. I shove my hand into my pocket, palming the pictures my father had given me. I look at the screen my face is being shown on and I'm relieved that my cool and spicy outer layer has covered up how terrified I really am.

I haven't seen the other recruits, it seems I'm the only there at first. The other cars pull up and the first person to get out is the dark blue haired boy. He practically looks bored, like he's not walking into a hell hole. The only thing he has with him is some type of instrument case on his back. Another person steps out of one of the cars. She's short, blonde, I know I've seen her face before but I can't think of where.

I shake my head before boarding the train. As we each board, the cameras devour our pictures and we're then searched for weapons. As the blue haired boy is searched, I watch as the keepers pop open the instrument case. Inside is a gorgeous violin. I gawk at it for a minute before the boy looks at me and my exterior personality returns. I continue to watch the door. Paying close attention to the color of the capes. I take a mental note of those with purple and black capes.

I can feel Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia rolling around in my bag as one of the keepers leads me to a cafeteria of sorts. A few minutes later, the other recruits are lead in. We're seated at a very large dining table. Everyone's eyes are focused on the one empty seat. We all know who the seat is for. Utau Hoshina, the president's daughter. Did she look the same up close as she did from the lines at the recruiting ceremony? And there was one question we all wanted to know the answer to. Was she really a threat to us in the game?

The door slides open and in walks the blonde, pig tailed, capitol girl. We all stay silent as she sits down and it's still quiet until a voice comes over the speaker, "Tomorrow afternoon we will be entering the capitol. For the next twenty-four hours you will be served meals here, have your own private quarters, and other facilities at your disposal. Have a lovely trip to the capitol and happy recruiting day!"

As the speaker shuts off, a chandelier lowers from the ceiling. It has nozzles at the bottom of the strange colored lights attached to it.

"Those are some pretty weird light bulbs." A boy at the end of the table said aloud.

Utau scoffed, "No idiot, it's a drink dispenser "

"My mother has one in our dining room."

I look towards the voice I know so well. The familiar blonde hair, the pink eyes. He hasn't changed at all. He gives me a quick smile and I quickly turn away from him. Waiters come from some doors in the back. They hand us each a menu before disappearing through the doors again. I look up at some of the choices on the menu. There is truly every food anyone could ever imagine on here. I skim the menu over and over again until two words catch my eye.

Sea food. Shrimp, lobster, scallops, and so much more food. When the waiters return, everyone orders. I order coconut shrimp, snow crab legs, crab cakes and the garlic mashed potatoes. When the waiters return with our food, some of our mouths drop. It's mostly those of us who live farthest from the capitol.

None of us have ever seen such large servings of food. The scoop of mashed potatoes is almost as big as my head. I can see the steam billowing around it. My eyes are devouring my food before it's even set on the table. As soon as I know my food won't singe off my face, I begin stuffing myself. At this moment, there's a strange whirring noise and everyone's guardian characters escape from their eggs and sit on the table. Everyone guardian characters seem to begin eating off of the plates.

After everyone has finished eating, our guardian characters return to their eggs, and we're lead to our quarters. Our quarters have a bedroom, a dressing room, and a personal bathroom. This is a luxury because in Seiyo, we all share one bathroom. I walk over to the dresser and there's a set of blue pajamas. I go to the bathroom and slip the pajamas on after taking a shower.

Walking back into my room, there's a knock at the door. I walk over opening it and I thank god my cool and spice face automatically appears when I see someone because there at my door is the blue haired boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ikuto POV

I stood, knocking on the door which now had a picture of honey eyed, pinkette, Amu Hinamori, taped to it. I remember her from the recruiting ceremony. She's kinda hard to forget with her bubble gum pink hair.

The door opened and standing in what looked to be silk, blue pajamas was pinky. Most girls would've fainted, or at least gasped at seeing me at the door. I'm not wealthy, I don't have a lot of money or power. It was just enough money to support me and my mother. But one thing I do have going for me, is looks. Girls stared, they drooled, and some were just down right creepy stalkers. I expected the pinky to at least gawk a bit, but instead she looked completely uninterested. She looked as if my presence was almost annoying to her.

"…Is there something I can help you with?" Her voice flowed from her mouth.

"Well, a few other recruits and I are gonna watch scenes from some of the games. Since tomorrow we'll be meeting the past winners," I began, "just wanted to see if you'd like to join us."

Her expression doesn't change; she still looks bored as hell. She shrugs then closes the door in my face. I furrow my eye brows almost confused at the gesture. No one's ever closed a door in my face before. Especially not a girl. In my district, girls have actually asked me to marry them. I blow them off and ignore them constantly, but still. This girl didn't even fawn over me.

The door opens again and Amu walks out, slightly pushing me out of the way. The door clicks closed and she sighs, "Okay, where to?"

She silently follows me to the theater where the other recruits are with their guardian characters. The blonde haired boy, Tadase Hotori, looks up at her and she turns away from him.

"Okay, so I'll start the DVDs," I announce walking over to the player, I put in the most recent games.

"Akemi won these," The girl with golden brown pigtails murmured.

She wasn't the only one who remembered that. Akemi had one of the greatest strategies any of us had ever witnessed on the games. There aren't really too many rules to what you can use to your advantage once you're in the arena. So, Akemi used her dream of being a computer tech to stage her own death. She built a make shift projector to show her image at the perfect time to make everyone think she was dead. And right when the only guy standing thought he won, she appeared. This caused the guy to think he had gone crazy. He fell into the river and drowned; despite the fact Akemi had tried to help him.

"She'll pick someone cunning and smart to mentor, "Pinky says calmly.

She's completely right. When each of the winners picks a recruit to mentor they always pick someone who they think has the potential to win the games. Only issue for us recruits with that is, we better hope who ever chooses us is reliable because once you're in the arena they're your only lifeline. They line up our sponsors, they advise us, and they dictate how and when we receive gifts. They're practically the different between if we live or die.

We watch a few more games, studying strategies and discussing who we'd want as a mentor. After a while though, a few of the recruits head back to their rooms. A half hour later, only pinkette, blondie, and I are still focused on the screen.

Looking over at blondie, I realized he seems more focused on Amu then on the screen. After watching the ending of another game, Pinky picks up her bag. I can see four sets of eyes peaking out from the top of it. She walks away, muttering a quiet "night" before sliding the door closed.

I decided to use this time to my advantage, "What's up with you and -pinky?"

"We're acquaintances."

"For an acquaintance, you stare at her a lot."

Blondie's cheeks light up like fireworks," I should really be getting to bed now. I shouldn't stay up to late since tomorrow is such a big day."

I shrug as he turns to leave. A few minutes after blondie has left the last person I want to see or talk to walks in.

I sigh," hello little sister..."

Rima POV

Just ignore him. He hasn't talked to me in years, so I highly doubt he'll talk to me now.

"Rima?" Kusu Kusu's muffled voice came from inside my pocket.

"Oops," I pull her egg from my pocket and she rolls out, "Sorry bout that."

"No no it's fine," She yawned. I flopped onto the bed, taking in its warmth.

There's a knock at the door and I groan getting up, "Who is it?" There's no answer but I open the door anyway.

As soon as I open it, I regret it but I find a quick solution to the situation, "Goodbye purple head."

I slam the door in his face and go back to the bed.

" Don't you think that was a bit harsh, Rima?" Kusu Kusu attempted to make me feel guilty.

"No, i don't. He left me when I needed someone most. Why should I even look at him?"

"Well, the Capitol has hurt him too. You're each other's outlets."

I rolled my eyes at her turning away from the door, "Outlets burn out and he has."

"Rima! I have to speak to you!"

"Go screw yourself purple head!" Tears were beginning to form in my eyes as I remember why I had befriended Nag- I mean purple head in the first place. The capitol just took my brother, he hadn't done anything wrong. They just came to our house and left with him. I didn't even know why they were there until they left. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Rima, please let me in…"

I wiped my eyes, "I'm going to bed. If you wanna talk to me so bad sleep out there on the floor and I'll see what I think in the morning."

He doesn't answer so I assume he's gone back to his room. Although there are probably dozens of night gowns and pajamas in the drawer, but I strip down and get into bed in my underwear. I drift to sleep dreaming of what it's be like to win the games.

I wake up yawning and get up, putting on a tank top and some shorts I find in the drawers. I walk over and open the door, about to walk out, when I notice a purple headed blob on the floor. "...no way."

I back into the room and shut the door quietly, "There's no way he really slept on the floor just to talk me…"

Kukai POV

Waking up bright and early is something I will never do on a regular basis. But if I smell food, it doesn't matter what time of the day it is, I'm waking up for my share.

Getting dressed quickly, I rush to the dining room and for as far as I can see there are mountains of food. I stare at a pile of light brown flat things drenched in a dark liquid. The card in front of it read, "Pancakes." I shrug, picking up a plate and loading it with various foods on the table.

After I take my seat, I shovel fork fulls of food into my mouth. So many things I've never eaten before and suddenly it's all in front of me.

After breakfast, I head back to my room. On my way, I run into little-miss-capitol-girl. Rolling my eyes at her I keep walking and I can hear her scoff. She knows I'm far below her on the food chain but I'm not gonna let everyone else know that she knows that.

After I take a shower and get dressed again, I feel the train begin to slow down. The voice comes back over the loud speaker, "We are now arriving in the capitol. All recruits please report to the front cart with your belongings."

Picking up Daichi's egg, I head to the front cart. When I arrive, I see the other recruits already there awaiting the train's stop.

"…Look, I know when we see each other next we'll be enemies, but I've got a tip for you guys. After our mentors pick us, we'll each be taken to our stylist. You won't like what they're doing, but don't complain."

No one says anything, But I'm mentally hoping that my stylist isn't a fan of artistic nudity.

The train finally stops. The door slides open and everyone's expression seems to change. A girl with pink hair, whose name has escaped my mind, looks bored. As does the blue haired boy standing behind her. I look over to Alyssa and's she got a smile that could trick anyone into trusting her. Same smile she gave Kikai when they first met right before she had tried to kill him. They talk about the story much too often and I've practically got it memorized.

As soon as the final door opens, the pictures begin. As we each step out of the train we're almost blinded by all the flashes. As Alyssa gets off the train, she smiles, waving at everyone. Alyssa's been at our enough times for me to know that she's trying to become a people's favorite. I know my brother will be pissed, but I have to distance myself from her.

Before I know it, I'm at the door, stepping off the train. I stare in awe at the building and people that look as if they had a toddler color everything.

Yaya POV

The capitol looks just like one of my brother's coloring books…A big vat of rainbow barf. We walk into a large building which looks so much fancier than the train. This is shocking because the train was just like a pretty piece of candy. Yet again we're lead to a room where 33 people are standing on a stage. I quickly recognize them all. All past winners of the games. It's time for them to choose who they will mentor and be the life line in the games for.

"Welcome recruits," Akemi Mori greets us.

We all stay silent but she continues speaking, "Now as last year's winner, I will choose who I will mentor first."

Akemi gets down from the stage and walks over to us.

"Hm…him. I'll be his mentor." Akemi is standing in front of a boy with messy golden brown locks, "What's your name?" She asks

"Kukai Souma."


End file.
